<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar and Ice by fringeperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489043">Sugar and Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson'>fringeperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Challenge [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, I will not disavow old works just because they're old and I'm a better writer now, M/M, Old Fic, silly sugary fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always sweets passing between them, why is that?</p><p>~</p><p>Originally posted in '10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Ukitake Juushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Challenge [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar and Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitsugaya Toushiro looked like a child. There was no way around it really. He had a young face with large eyes and round cheeks. He had a slight frame and diminutive build. That his hair was naturally white was not enough to counter his obvious youth.</p><p>Ukitake Joushiro didn't help matters. Not in the slightest. The shinigami would take any opportunity he could get to give sweets to the youthful Toushiro. It didn't much matter what kind of sweets. Toffee apples, lollipops, bags of chews, boxes of chocolates, whole cakes. If it contained sugar, then Ukitake was likely to have given it to Hitsugaya at some point, and even some treats that didn't have anything sugary about them at all sometimes.</p><p>Hitsugaya Toushiro was not a child though, and Ukitake Joushiro knew this. The first sweet thing that had ever passed between them was actually a rose shaped chocolate with a little note stating time and place, and Ukitake had gladly gone and waited. Both of the white-haired captains had received their fair share of love confessions, but that was the first time that either of them had given one.</p><p>Joushiro had been faster to speak than Toushiro, and for all that it had been the younger to ask the older to the hidden grove behind the cherry trees, it had been the older to confess first. The sweets were a way of showing affection without anybody quite catching on. It wouldn't do for the two captains to be seen as anything more than casual friends.</p><p>Shunsui knew, but it was impossible to keep anything from that man if he was determined to find out. He approved as long as his best friend was happy, and showed his support in the form of surreptitious, strange, and often erotic gifts left in one or the other's bedrooms. Hitsugaya Toushrio decided that he didn't want to know how the man managed to get into his home, though his older lover seemed to know and was undisturbed.</p><p>What both of them found the most helpful, however, was that when they were out together and feeling lusty, Hitsugaya had his ice dragon always handy in the event that they were about to be caught out. Much more immediately effective than a cold shower, and by the time they reached one of their beds, they had usually warmed up again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>